Forever Sounds Nice
by JoeBoBean
Summary: Cloud Strife is the owner of Club Nibelheim the hottest new club in the city. The designer of the interior is one of Urahara Shoten's best young designers Ichigo Kurosaki not that they have ever met. That is until Ichigo becomes a regular at the Club and his frown mystifies the lonely club owner. AU Slash
1. Prologue

_AN: This came from my sisters "OMG Cloud and Ichigo would be soooo hot!" a few years ago. Mainly because she has a big thing for both of them and her key rings of each were on top of each other. I loved the idea though, this is what followed: a totally AU story where Ichigo is an architect and interior designer and Cloud is the owner of a club in the city. Ichigo is a regular at the club and his frowning face has left Cloud intrigued. The world I have created parallels the actually stories that all the characters come from, down to Aizen's betrayal._

_The story switches between each of their points of view; so each chapter will be made up of small snippets. It is rated M for some of the later chapters, but at the start everything is very tame. Please enjoy xx._

* * *

He was there again Cloud noticed. He always sat at the end of the bar his orange hair at violent odds with his dark black silk shirt. He always sat still with his warm chocolate brown eyes staring at the bottle racks behind the bar. No matter who he met the frown that furrowed his features never moved and Cloud couldn't imagine it ever leaving his face.

If he had wanted to Cloud could have him thrown out of his club since he had heard from more than one customer that this man's face scared them and Cloud knew that kind of gossip was bad for business. However no matter what; Cloud couldn't do it. He didn't find this guy's face scary he only thought the stranger looked sad and maybe a little lonely and for that Cloud had no reason to throw him out. A bar was a place to heal the soul no matter how long it took he promised himself that he would make this person happy.

Every night the stranger ordered a whiskey sour and let the ice melt before he drank it straight down. After he finished his drink he would get up and leave. He hardly ever spoke except to order his drink and he rarely ever made eye contact or met anyone.

His isolation confused Cloud and also fascinated him. Each night he would find his eyes drawn to the shock of orange hair and moody disposition at the furthest bar stool. Cloud watched again as the stranger threw back his drink, hopped off the barstool and then cut through the crowd easily leaving the club again for another night.

* * *

The bartender had been watching him again Ichigo could feel it. It had been the same now for what seemed countless evenings. Every night the bartender would stand at the opposite side of the bar and watch him subtly. Ichigo didn't mind it wasn't the first time that his looks had attracted attention and he knew it wouldn't be the last time either.

However the intensity of the stare from the bartender made Ichigo almost unconsciously pay attention to him. Tonight he'd been dressing up for the clients with a crisp white shirt that he matched with a black tight fitted waist coat and a thin black tie. Both of these items made Ichigo notice how slim his hips and waist were. He was also wearing straight leg black trousers that showed off his long legs to perfection. It made Ichigo uncomfortable that the bartender was so perfect, with his crystal clear blue eyes and light blonde hair that seemed to fall just so across his white skin.

It was the bartenders light sapphire eyes that affected him the most though; it seemed as if the bartenders' eyes were stripping him bare. He'd heard of being mentally undressed, but he had never been on the receiving end of a look like that until tonight. Ichigo had to admit that the looks he had been getting were steadily becoming more intense each night. Up until tonight he hadn't been scared, but the intensity of the start had made Ichigo check he was actually still wearing clothes.

Ichigo was confused and impressed in equal measures that the bartender could still make the drinks that were ordered perfectly even though his attention was elsewhere in the club. After he finished his drink he left the club, but he still felt the presence of the bartenders' piercing blue eyes on his skin.


	2. Chapter One

Cloud had his drink on the bar before he arrived the next night and had managed to keep his seat free since opening. As the club began to warm up at ten thirty the orange head stood out from the crowd coming through the door and then made its way to the bar. When he sat down Cloud leaned over the bar and smiled.

"This is for you on the house." He said motioning to the whiskey sour the man looked up and a smile spread across his features softening them for an instant.

"Awesome," He said and took the stool. Cloud smiled again and walked down to the opposite end of the bar to take orders. He decided to not watch the stranger and concentrated instead on his work, but he felt the stranger's eyes on him as he lightly moved up and down the bar.

As always the girls were trying to drag him over the bar, but as always he managed to wriggle out of their grasps and stay behind the bar as the girls didn't interest him. They were all the same perfectly made up Barbie dolls that had insipid laughs and no noticeable character. As the rush of people at the bar died down he heard a voice from the opposite end of it.

"Bartender I'll have another." The voice said and Cloud turned and saw the person that was calling him and couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across his face. Cloud made up another whiskey sour and slid it skilfully down the bar so it ground to a halt in front of the customer in question. The shock of orange hair looked up and stared at Cloud openly. Cloud felt himself smile his most charismatic of smiles and saw the grin spread across the customers face, it took his breath away and Cloud didn't hear any of the customer orders for about ten minutes.

Sadly not long after his second drink Cloud saw the stranger leave, but with him gone he managed to finish his shift with no mistakes... if only just.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the bartender. No matter how hard he tried his eyes just wouldn't budge; he was captivated by him from the tips of his blonde spikes to the bottom of his black square fronted shoes. For a change tonight the bartender was wearing a crisp red shirt that clung to his frame outlining his chest perfectly. Also instead of wearing straight black dress trousers his long legs were encased in well washed blue denim. Ichigo watched him walk up the bar after giving him his drink and his jaw dropped at how perfect the bartender's ass was. At that thought Ichigo threw back his drink hoping it would clear his mind of the almost delicious thoughts that were plaguing it.

After he had finished his drink he watched the bartender again his mind; thankfully a little more focused after the cold liquor and saw the female customers shamelessly flirting with the bartender. He was amazed as he saw the bartender gently refuse all the advances, Ichigo was impressed by the bartenders gentle manner as the women left the counter unscathed and would willingly come back for another round of banter if only to be refused again.

Everything the bartender did was gentle: the way he held the glasses and liquor to the way he handled the women and even the way he handled the money. The only thing about the bartender that was not gentle was the way he watched Ichigo when he watched him. Tonight Ichigo was lost after all the attention he had gotten over the previous nights; tonight the bartenders eyes weren't on him, the bartender was paying extra attention the customers in the club that weren't him.

"Bartender I'll have another." He called up the bar placing his tumbler down heavily. The bartender turned toward him and seemed momentarily shocked that Ichigo had ordered another drink. However the bartender didn't stay shocked for too long and made the drink with precision. He then placed the tumbler on the bar and slid it down the counter so it came to stop near Ichigo's empty glass. He looked up from the glass to stare at the figure in red at the end of the bar. The smile he got was so sweet and charming that Ichigo felt his heart kick up a notch and couldn't help but grin in return; it had been a while since he'd done that and he had forgotten the effect his grin had on others. The bartender froze for a second with a light blush across his cheeks and for a while the customers around him were missing the drinks they ordered as the bartender wasn't paying attention to them. Ichigo thought it would be better to leave before he got himself or the bartender in to trouble so he tossed back his drink and left the club.


	3. Chapter Two

Cloud didn't know if he should be worried or not. For the past few days the stranger with orange hair hadn't come in. Were you supposed to worry when a regular didn't appear? But then Cloud had to ask himself if the orange haired stranger was a regular, didn't you normally know your regulars by their names? And he sure as hell didn't know that guy's name. As far as he knew no one at the club did. He was a mystery, the silent type, but weren't they usually the deadly ones? As there were too many questions were on his mind he'd asked Tifa to come and help him tend bar at the club and thankfully she'd said yes in a heartbeat apparently she was in need of cash desperately.

"Cloud!" she called and he looked up to see the soda pump still running as his mind had wandered again. He cursed quietly and cleaned up the mess. As always the customers failed to notice, but knowing he was ruining his club; he went out for air to clear his head.

He knew this was bad he was letting his private life affect his work life and that was something he had always said he would never let happen. However something about that customer had got under his skin and he wasn't leaving there any time soon. Knowing he had to go back in to the club Cloud ran a hand through his hair disorganising the spikes and breathing in deeply. When he had relaxed again, he walked into the club through the back door and entered the back of the bar not making eye contact with anyone. He went to pick up a glass and froze when he saw the orange haired stranger talking animatedly to a petite dark haired beauty. That was when Cloud noticed he was alone behind the bar and was being waved over by the stranger. He had no choice he had to go over, he had to serve them.

"So what will it be?" Cloud asked feeling the dull pang of jealousy.

"One whiskey sour and a tequila sunrise for the lady," He replied smiling at Cloud who made the drinks and took the bill that was slid towards him, "Keep the change," The stranger said and Cloud smiled automatically and even he knew it was cold and unconvincing.

"Thank you Sir," He said and the female that was the stranger's companion frowned.

"Ichigo you come here every night and the bartender doesn't even know your name?" The girl looked furious "What sort of club is this?" Before Cloud could apologise the customer threw up his hand.

"Rukia I never asked his name either so please don't blame him."

"Idiot!" The woman called Rukia commented as she slapped him around the back of the head, the stranger just smiled as if it were nothing new.

"You just get back from London where you've been for three years and one of the first things you call me is idiot." He shook his head, "So before the pair of us gets shouted at even more..." He said smiling, "I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. What do they call you around here then?" He asked looking at Cloud closely. At the look Cloud almost stepped back, because even in the dim light of the club he could see Ichigo's eyes sparkling. He gulped a few times before he spoke.

"I'm Cloud Strife, I own this club." Ichigo nodded trying to hide his surprise and Rukia blushed.

"Cloud... what a heavenly name. It's so much better than yours Ichigo." At that comment Ichigo pushed her off her bar stool and when she stood her eyes were almost level with the bar. "Well it was nice meeting you Cloud." She said raising a hand above the bar for him to shake, "And Ichigo I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Ah," was Ichigo's reply as Rukia turned to leave the club. Cloud sighed and let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He looked at the bar counter and saw that both drinks were finished.

"You didn't let the ice melt this time..." Cloud commented "Are you not planning to stay?" Ichigo followed Cloud's line of sight and smiled.

"The reason for this is because we were celebrating her return that's all. Cloud I would very much like the same again." Ichigo slid the money across the bar and Cloud covered the money and Ichigo's hand briefly shaking his head.

"Like the other day it's on the house." He said and pulled his hand away from Ichigo's impossibly cool skin.

"Awesome," Was Ichigo's only reply, the bar was practically empty so after making a few drinks he was back at Ichigo's side.

"What is it that you do?" Cloud asked leaning over the counter lightly.

"I'm a designer, interiors mostly... I did this place." He said with a smirk. "I set myself a brief of a club that I would want to go to in the Ginza. It would be stupid if I didn't after all my hard work."

"But..." Cloud said confused pushing a hand through his spikes. "I only met a tall guy with blonde hair and a fan and a thin guy with black hair and glasses." He said and then added mentally _if I'd met you I would have remembered._

"Yeah they are my business partners Kisuke Urahaha and Uryuu Ishida." Cloud nodded remembering the names, "There are seven us in all that make up the company Urahara Shoten. Don't ask why it's called Urahara's shop when he does hardly anything." Ichigo said shaking his head.

"But how can you design a place you have never seen?" Cloud asked intrigued

"I did see it," Ichigo replied "The video walkthrough was taken for me. I was given the project while I was working in another town so I couldn't get back here to see the place before the deadline."

"So that's why you come here every night?" Ichigo nodded "So where have you been the last few?"

"It sounds like you missed me..." Ichigo said smirking and Cloud had to look at the floor his face red with shame. Ichigo laughed playfully and replied; "overtime at work I'm designing a restaurant down the street," Cloud nodded and wandered up the bar to make some drinks. Cloud couldn't believe how much it embarrassed him that Ichigo had found him out, but after chatting to a female customer Cloud turned around and found that Ichigo had gone.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't understand it; why was he still waiting outside the club two hours after he had left it? Cloud had been making drinks so Ichigo had thought it was better if he vanished, but as soon as he'd gotten outside he didn't want to leave. He just stood leaning against the wall opposite the door. He watched as the lights went off and the remaining customers blew through the doors in a rush. They all looked at Ichigo and smiled invitingly; Ichigo smiled back, but didn't move so the group moved on. He stood for a further half an hour before he saw the blonde spikes and red shirt walking towards the door, but with Cloud so near Ichigo's nerve wavered and he hid in the shadows.

Cloud came out the door and locked it feeling eyes on the back of his neck, when he finished he turned and saw a shock of orange hair in the shadows of the building opposite and smiled at Ichigo its owner. At the smile Ichigo strode across the road and pushed Cloud up against the glass door, he was about to say something to Cloud, but he never got the chance as Cloud firmly pressed his lips against Ichigo's. Cloud stepped forward sliding his legs between Ichigo's and held his face firmly between his hands kissing him deeply. When Cloud broke the kiss the only thing Ichigo could say was,

"Wow!" The only person that had been that forward with him before was Grimmjow the property lawyer and since that had ended a few months before on a low note Ichigo had been robbed of company and was lonely.

"Wow?" Cloud asked his voice hitched due to lack of breath, "Was that a good wow or not?" He seemed so self conscious that it made Ichigo grin, he felt stupid that he had even compared the two even for a second when they were nothing alike. Grimmjow had never cared for the consequences of his actions and the fact that Cloud had warmed Ichigo deeply. At the worry on Cloud's face all images of razor sharp cheekbones and spiked blue hair were gone. He leaned into Cloud and whispered into his ear.

"That was a really good wow." At that Cloud chuckled,

"I'm glad because I thought it was good myself." He confided innocently,

"Ah," Ichigo replied "But I think I need one more try..." With that he pushed Cloud back, "I need a second taste." Cloud's eyes widened and his mouth became the most adorable O as Ichigo pressed closer to Cloud and kissed him licking his lips lightly when he had done. Cloud felt himself sigh and as if a floodgate had been opened his head was tilted back and he felt his knees buckle slightly as he slid down the glass as Ichigo became more ferocious and hungry. As the pair were of comparable height to get a better angle on the kiss one of them had to crouch a little; this time it was Cloud as Ichigo had robbed the higher ground so Cloud had to hold the door frame for support. He felt Ichigo's tongue outline his teeth and then pull back. Ichigo's hands were in his hair raking though the spikes and then suddenly Ichigo's hands were on the nape of his neck and Cloud shivered in delight and at that physical response Ichigo chuckled. Ichigo broke the kiss with a sly smile on his lips and rested a hand on Cloud's chest.

"Yeah wow... good wow." Ichigo said seductively "You taste good," Cloud blushed and felt the heat rise all over his body, that comment had robbed him of all rational thought and notions of words, his head was spinning. Ichigo smiled again and rubbed Cloud's lips that had now become swollen from the prolonged contact. "See you tomorrow Cloud," He chuckled again and turned to leave. He took a step away and his hand was grabbed and turned palm up. Ichigo felt the heavy indent of a pen on his skin and looked to Cloud to see a pen cap between his teeth and a phone number being written on his palm. He grinned when he took his hand back. "What's this for?" He asked

"In case you know... you want to talk anytime outside the club." Ichigo nodded and took out his cell phone to programme the number in. With that done Cloud turned to leave and his phone rang; he took it out to check and not recognising the number he picked up.

"Well you know we are outside the bar..." He heard Ichigo say in his earpiece and out loud, Cloud spun around and watched Ichigo snap his phone shut.

"Was there no other way to give me your number?" Cloud grumbled his blue eyes wide and as turbulent as a sea storm.

"At that moment... no not that I could think of," Ichigo said truthfully. Cloud shook his head gently his spikes swaying and his earring clinking gently. He felt Ichigo's scorching chocolate brown eyes on him and looked up. "I was going to leave." Ichigo said, "But now I very much want to stay," Cloud gulped loudly, "Too fast?" Ichigo asked his eyebrows rose in shock and Cloud nodded.

"Just a little bit," the club owner clarified. Ichigo kissed him quickly robbing Cloud of breath and then smiled at him again. Cloud loved his face without the permanent frown it was so much more open and young.

"Ok," Ichigo sighed, "I'll go and I'll see you tomorrow." He walked off and this time Cloud let him leave crumpling in to the side of the building his knees weak.


	4. Chapter Three

Cloud was tired, after Ichigo had left he had gotten back to his apartment above the club and hadn't slept at all, he found he couldn't. The only person he had let in was Areis and as he lay on his bed with his feet hanging off the edge kicking the rug on the floor he thought of her. She had been beautiful: her hair long and sumptuous, her figure intoxicating. He had loved her so much and yet she had died two years ago leaving him alone. After her no one had come close and he had never let anyone even try. He loved Tifa and knew on some level that she loved him too, but it wasn't the same. Now after so long he'd found someone that affected him so badly and he was as different from Areis it was as if she was day and Ichigo was night.

Ichigo was grumpy, easily angry and for the most part unapproachable. However Cloud couldn't deny that Ichigo was traffic stopping gorgeous, the length of his legs, the gentle curve of his neck and the seductive angle of his waist; all were perfect and all were pulling Cloud in deeper.

"I'm sorry Areis," Cloud said out loud, "But I want him," He sighed rubbing his eyes, "I want him so badly," He picked up his cell phone and finding Ichigo's number from his call log returned the call. The dial tone seemed to go on forever, but eventually it was picked up.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," The deep and definitely sleepy voice said, "Who is it?" Cloud was confused didn't everyone use caller ID? He cleared his throat and answered.

"It's Cloud... Ichigo I was wondering if we could just talk. Would that be ok?" He asked resting against his head board.

"Sure what's up?" Ichigo asked sounding slightly more awake,

"Well," Cloud said "I loved someone... she died and I never tried to move on."

"So because of this you don't know if you are ready and you want to slow things down?" Ichigo asked sounding a little sad.

"I never said that, but..."

"You would be happier if we did?" Cloud didn't say anything as the tone of Ichigo's voice had robbed him of his own. "I understand its okay. I was lonely and so were you. I took advantage of that. For that I'm sorry." Cloud coughed and sat up on his bed.

"No, no, no!" He said sounding angry. "Don't apologise! I kissed you first!"

"Hmm... you may have kissed me first, but I leapt at the opportunity you gave me so I could forget him... erase him even," Ichigo mumbled into the phone.

"Who?" Cloud asked his interest piqued and heard Ichigo sigh deeply as if from exhaustion.

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques my ex-boyfriend. He's a property lawyer with bright blue hair and killer cheekbones. We were together for three years and then he ditched me for a singer from the emotive rock band _Los Noches_ have you heard of them?" Cloud hummed an affirmative, "Yeah he left me for Ulquiorra Schiffer I still think that as a couple they suck, but whatever! It's been about four months since we broke up... you were the first person I've taken notice of since then, you drew me in, you caught my attention; you've been my oxygen and my opium. You were the thing that helped me breathe and numbed my pain. You unashamedly stared at me and you were hard to ignore and you were so unbelievably hot that I couldn't look away. Cloud you take my breath away." Cloud felt his pulse race and for a while neither of them spoke.

"I don't know what to do." Cloud said his soft voice caressing Ichigo's ear. "You were never supposed to be more than the orange haired, chocolate brown eyed, haughty but devastatingly handsome customer. It was supposed to be a strict you can look, but not touch thing."

"Ah so this would be a problem then," Ichigo said an audible hitch to his voice, "you and I being more than client and designer or bartender and customer..." Cloud could hear Ichigo's breathing pick up pace and his words became raspy. "Well I'm sorry for that." At that Ichigo's voice sounded truly sincere and upset, "If you want we can forget it ever happened," Each word was punctuated with a shuddering breath and Cloud couldn't work out why. "I can back off," he managed to say sounding calm again.

"No!" Cloud screamed punching his bed "I don't want to forget it and I don't want you to back off... just give me a little time."

"Okay," Ichigo replied and smiled in to his earpiece "As long as you tell me what it's for," He heard Cloud sigh and he could imagine that Cloud was sat running a hand through his hair disorganising his spikes.

"I have to figure out why I want you so much," Cloud answered his voice laced with an embarrassment that Ichigo found endearing,

"Well I think it's obvious," Ichigo said "I'm hot, I'm charming, but most of all I'm a complete mystery to you." Ichigo continued a smile evident in his voice, "It's a killer combination however are you going to survive?" He asked and Cloud couldn't help it he began to laugh.

"Yeah I suppose that's why," He conceded sounding defeated, "But I know nothing about you, it all seems too superficial."

"I'm not going anywhere Cloud... so ask away," Ichigo said his voice becoming husky as if it was unused to talking for such a long time. Cloud's mind went blank as the voice honeyed his ear.

"What about your family?" He managed to mumble after a while,

"There's four of us my dad Isshin the nutcase doctor of a small clinic in my home town and my non-identical twin younger sisters Karin and Yuzu." Cloud's eyes flew open in shock.

"What about your mother?" He asked gently

"She died when I was nine saving me from a car."

"I'm so sorry," Cloud said breathlessly

"Thanks, what about your family?" Ichigo asked back and for a moment Cloud didn't answer.

"I don't know I'm an orphan... I count Tifa as family though if that can count."

"I'm sorry Cloud I shouldn't have asked." Ichigo's voice was so sincere that the pain he felt was nothing and he hugged the phone closer to him.

"No Ichigo its fine. I'm glad I told you." He went quiet and then asked another question. "What made you want to design?"

"Wow an amazing change of topic," Ichigo replied with a smile "Umm that's a tough one... truth is I didn't. I never wanted to, but I interned at Urahara's place one summer with Rukia who was the new insane transfer student. That I later found out had run away from home. We got in to trouble with her 'family' and their rival company. It was so much fun, so much of an adventure that at the age of fifteen I let it go to my head. I naively thought that the design world was like that all the time so I went in to it for the adventure. It isn't always like that and it isn't as glamorous as it looks. Just last year for instance I ended up not pleasing Shūkurō Tsukishima with one of my designs and it nearly ended my career. So now I don't take on the high profile gigs unless I know the client well or I like them." Ichigo stopped and stared at his reflection in the mirror he couldn't believe it he wasn't frowning. There were no wrinkles whatsoever on his forehead.

"Ichigo?" Cloud asked concerned

"Sorry Cloud it's nothing," He breathed back still staring, "So who is this girl you loved?" He asked and then added "If I'm allowed to know..." Cloud sighed and Ichigo was happy that he had back pedalled

"Areis Gainsborough. I met her in a flower shop and loved her at first sight. However she loved my friend Zack and so I never told her..." Ichigo could hear the clink of Cloud's earring as he shook his head "But I let her in, she knew me inside and out and the more I opened up to her the more I loved her... the more pure it became... she died of cancer two years ago and I closed myself up and I only let Tifa in as far as is necessary. I didn't want to have an attachment to anyone as I didn't want to lose them."

"That's why you're so gentle," Ichigo said plainly

"When?" Cloud asked his monologue now broken.

"When you turned all the girls at the bar down, you were so gentle you didn't get their hopes up for nothing... I like that." At that Cloud blushed.

"But you!" Cloud said exasperated "You come in to my club and shift my world so much; with you it's so different. Areis was kind and warm all the time. In comparison to her you are a block of ice!" Ichigo laughed,

"So you felt as if someone had tipped a bucket of ice over you then?" He asked an edge of teasing to his voice.

"No it wasn't that sudden. It was like one ice cube at a time so it culminated from one cold shiver to a soaked shirt; you grabbed my attention slowly until it felt I had an ice bucket full of ice down my back."

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked his honeyed voice seductive and Cloud gasped. He was only talking to Ichigo and he had become so enthralled. Ichigo seemed to know exactly what had caused his surprise and said, "Unsnap your jeans Cloud," Cloud stared at the phone in disbelief, but did as he was told and sighed in relief. "Now slowly imagine I'm behind you kissing your neck softly while stroking you..." Cloud responded as if he were hypnotised by Ichigo's voice and his own breathing and voice became hitched. He couldn't understand it just because Ichigo said the hand was no longer Cloud's, but his it felt that way, he didn't feel as if he were touching himself. He shuddered out a breath and knew exactly where Ichigo's had come from before and that only made it worse.

"I'm running my hand under your shirt," At that Cloud could feel Ichigo's cool fingers running across his muscles and his whole body became momentarily rigid, he tensed slightly and then breathed out a long shuddering, shaky breath. "Are you okay Cloud?" Ichigo asked,

"Yeah," Cloud managed to say his voice hoarse "But Ichigo I better... go" Ichigo snickered thinking it was better not to say _but I thought you'd just come._

"Good night Cloud sweet dreams," With that Ichigo hung up the phone and Cloud did the same.


	5. Chapter Four

The next night tending bar was unbearable. Cloud didn't need to look at Ichigo just knowing that he was in the same room filled him with intense lust.

"Cloud I'll have another," Ichigo called about an hour after he walked in the bar.

"Okay could you just wait a second Ichigo I need some air," Cloud managed to get out in a semi-strangled croak. He walked out of the bar and Ichigo followed a few paces behind. Ichigo watched as Cloud began to breathe rapidly and shallowly as if the oxygen in the air wasn't enough.

"Cloud man; are you okay?" Ichigo asked opening his phone in concern. Cloud looked up his eyes as cold as winter lake, he grabbed Ichigo and slammed him against the wall crushing their lips together. He opened Ichigo's mouth to his own and as he pressed himself closer to Ichigo he ran his tongue slowly over Ichigo's and around the roof of his mouth. Cloud could taste the whiskey sour the bitter tang and the burning heat both which mirrored his own feelings. His hands ran down Ichigo's back and stopped when they were on the curve of his hips; slowly he grabbed his ass and pulled Ichigo's hips towards him.

Ichigo grabbed handfuls of Cloud's perfect blue shirt that matched his eyes and pulled him in until he was leaning against the wall with Cloud leaning against him. Cloud set Ichigo's mouth free and he gasped for breath biting down gently on Cloud's exposed neck. Cloud couldn't hold back his moaned and plunged his hands beneath Ichigo's waistband. Ichigo jumped forward due to Cloud's cool hands and pressed himself closer to Cloud. Cloud chuckled and kissed the other man again, but this time slowly gaining ground and watched as Ichigo melted under his touch.

"Slow down Cloud," Ichigo breathed "You wanted time... we have plenty of time,"

"Screw time!" Cloud said "You're driving me insane. I want you so badly that I can't think straight." In the darkened alley he could see Ichigo bite down on his lip as his brow furrowed deeply. Cloud ran a hand through Ichigo's hair and Ichigo visibly shivered.

"After your shift," He breathed

"Is that a promise?" Cloud asked and Ichigo nodded, "Okay," he said and straightened himself up and walked back in to the club Ichigo breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly trying to level his breathing before he returned to the club himself.

When he walked back in he found that his stool was still empty and slid in to it resting his head on the counter as it was a lot cooler than his skin.

"Here have this," He heard Cloud say and felt a warm cup being pushed against his hand. Ichigo looked up to see Cloud smile at him, "it's my own blend I'd be happy to hear how it tastes." With that said he excused himself and went to see to another customer. Ichigo picked up the steaming mug and breathed its scent in deeply, raising the cup to his lips he took a tentative sip and as he was satisfied by it he took a gulp of the scorching coffee. It was rich and thick, but as it slid down his throat like honey it left a clawing heat and it burnt. Ichigo stared at the mug and smelt it again. He was surprised that under the oaky roasted scent of the beans was the underlying sharp tang of whiskey.

"So how is it?" Cloud asked appearing in front of him again now that the bar was quiet which was in stark comparison to the heaving club.

"It's good," Ichigo replied "Whiskey was a nice touch." Cloud looked innocent for a moment and then laid his hand on Ichigo's

"I thought you'd like it, it worked better than the vodka coffee I can tell you... that combination was just wrong!" Ichigo stared at Cloud and then asked,

"Who tired that for you?" Cloud leant over the counter his blonde hair lightly brushing against Ichigo's cheek as he went to whisper in his ear.

"I did, I had to try my ideas out on myself first before I gave them to the customers. I'm thinking about doing coffee's for the people that don't really want to drink. What do you think?" the kindness in Cloud's eyes took Ichigo's breath away and his brow went slack.

"I like it. I think ice coffee shots would be fun." Cloud smiled. For the first time Ichigo realised that Cloud's smile was one hundred percent genuine and because of that he drank more of his coffee to hide his sudden embarrassment.

As the time ticked closer to closing Cloud realised that time had ground to a halt and was in fact taunting him. Last orders came and the bar filled quickly so he could only glimpse at Ichigo from his vantage point. He only caught him the one time when a girl approached Ichigo and he felt a burning in the pit of his stomach. He watched as Ichigo rejected her and eventually clamed down. He couldn't believe how hot the jealousy had burned in only a few seconds. It was as if everything had been consumed by flames and he was glad when he could shut up the shop for the night. He locked the doors and turned to Ichigo who was still sat at the bar.

"Want to go upstairs?" Cloud asked feeling his heartbeat more sharply in his chest.

"Lead the way," Ichigo replied his voice husky from drink. Cloud walked past him and went out around the back of the bar. Ichigo followed and saw a staircase behind the drinks wall that he had forgotten existed. He walked up the stairs and passed through the door as the top closing it behind him. Cloud was looking out across the cityscape with his back to Ichigo. Kicking off his shoes Ichigo stalked towards Cloud and wrapped his arms around him pulling Cloud in to an intimate embrace.

"You aren't backing out are you?" Ichigo asked his hand making its way under Cloud's shirt.

"Not likely," Cloud answered turning to the orange haired man, "Not likely at all," He repeated kissing Ichigo and undoing his tie.

"Good," Ichigo said back running a hand around Cloud's neck "I'm glad," In response Cloud chuckled darkly.


	6. Chapter Five

Ichigo woke up the next morning alone, but was happily numb and warm. He knew that soon the sensation would be replaced with a gnawing pain, but that could wait. As the bed was empty he thought that Cloud had run off embarrassed by the way things had happened between them and at that thought he felt a little sad. Ichigo sat up in bed looking for a note explaining where Cloud was, but there was none. Picking up a robe from beside him on Cloud's pillow; Ichigo swung his legs off the bed and finally heard it... the distant sounds of a dripping coffee filter and the sizzle of meat. He padded across the cold bedroom floor and pushed the door open Cloud looked up from the hob and smiled.

"Morning," He said and strode across the kitchen to Ichigo and kissed him softly on the lips; no hint of embarrassment in it and with that Ichigo relaxed. "I've made breakfast and there is some coffee in the pot. Just help yourself." Ichigo looked at Cloud and realised that he was only wearing his trousers so his delicate snow white and lightly freckled skin was on show. At the sight of it Ichigo gulped deeply so he could speak his reply.

"Thanks," He looked down at himself in the robe that he'd found on the bed and felt underdressed. "Could I use your shower before I eat?" he asked

"Oh yeah of course first door on the right," Cloud replied "And if you want you can wear one of my shirts to work as we are practically the same height." Ichigo stared at Cloud "Well I was thinking that way you won't get asked why you're in the same clothes that you were in yesterday. I thought it would help," Ichigo couldn't help himself he leant in and kissed Cloud deeply.

"Thanks I think I will. That way I have an excuse to come back around here to give it back to you... well not that I need one." He said smiling at Cloud wickedly

"Stay here tonight," Cloud blurted out as Ichigo reached the bathroom.

"Okay," Ichigo said and went through the door. As he closed it from the other side he could hear Cloud turn to leave and exhaled deeply, "Wow," was all he managed to say. As he stepped in to the shower he almost lost his footing as his head was a mess; a heady mix of delight and confusion. He'd never been treated so well by a lover and the mere thought of Cloud making breakfast for him set his heart beating faster. He turned on the water and felt the heat of the water pelting down on him leaving trails of warmth down his back and legs. He leant in to it letting his head rest against the cold tile in front of him.

"Damn it," he said as his legs gave way and he slid down the wall.

"Ichigo?" Cloud called concern evident in his voice "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cloud," Ichigo lied standing up again, but he wasn't likely to say _it's only that you wore me out._

"If you need help just call," Cloud said and Ichigo heard him leave again and shivered; shaking his head he sighed and stepped out from under the water and then the shower. Standing in front of the mirror he remembered that he needed to clean his teeth and picked up the solitary toothbrush trying to not think about the childish line of indirect kisses, but as he put the toothpaste on the brush the idea wouldn't go away.

Eventually he left the bathroom and wandered in to Cloud's bedroom to find Cloud on the bed staring at him unashamedly. Ichigo gulped again, walked to the wardrobe and slid it open. Without paying much attention to what he removed he pulled out the first shirt his fingers touched. He laced his arms through it and felt the feather light silk against his skin. He buttoned up the shirt carefully trying to ignore Cloud's intense stare. He stood amazed at the shirt when he had it on, the shirt was a deep purple that was crisp and shiny; it hung off his frame perfectly so every detail of him was defined in the lush fabric. He glanced at the bed and saw that Cloud wasn't there. He was about to call out when he felt one of the buttons at the bottom coming undone then he saw the long thin fingers moving up to the next button and undoing that one too.

"Cloud..." Ichigo gasped at the removal of his clothes "I just put this on," Cloud undid two more buttons and kissed Ichigo's neck,

"You look better than me in it, that's maybe why its screaming at me to take it off," before Ichigo could halt him Cloud had unbuttoned the shirt and was manoeuvring him back towards the bed he'd just left.

Cloud couldn't hold himself back, he didn't know why, but at the sight of Ichigo in his purple shirt lust overtook his brain. Ichigo turned from the mirror to look at him and even though the material was dark purple Cloud could see right through it as if it were transparent. The lithe muscle, the small perfect button like nipples, the razor sharp collar bone and the thin perfectly tight arms were all showcased perfectly in the folds of the silk. Cloud gulped three times trying to swallow the burning need he had for Ichigo, but it didn't work. Before he knew it he was on his feet and wrapping his arms around Ichigos' thin waist undoing the shirt that Ichigo had just put on. When Cloud had finished unbuttoning the shirt he moved Ichigo to the bed and lay him down with the purple shirt hanging over his frame and grazing the sheets.

"I have work," Ichigo gasped as Cloud ran his fingertips along Ichigo's neck and down to his nipples.

"Can it wait?" Cloud asked in a husky voice as he undid Ichigo's trousers.

"Is there any stopping you?" Ichigo retorted chuckling

"Not likely... so can work wait?" He asked again running a hand over Ichigo's back feeling him twitch,

"Oh yes," Ichigo groaned his eyes fluttering closed as Cloud flipped him over on to his back, dragging his trousers off as he did so.

"You know that makes me want you more," Cloud growled as he slid off his own trousers.

"What?" Ichigo asked his voice soft in comparison as he looked in to Cloud's lightly freckled face.

"You being so cute," Ichigo grabbed the back of Clouds head and even with the apparent violence in his gaze and movements the kiss was incredibly gentle. Cloud moaned softly when Ichigo accidently nipped his tongue and then felt Ichigo press against him. Cloud knew exactly what he wanted, but decided to put his needs on hold. He broke the kiss and smiled darkly at Ichigo, the look left Ichigo confused. He had in the time he had known Cloud from the bar began to work out what all of Clouds looks meant, but that dark smile left Ichigo lost. That was until he felt a cool finger slide inside him. He bit down on his lip more out of habit than out of pain. Cloud was soft and gentle as he let his finger search; when he found what he was looking for he pressed gently and saw Ichigo go rigid for a second and then completely limp, his breathing now no more than a ragged pant. Cloud took out his finger and grinned; it had been easier than he thought. He looked at Ichigo's flushed face and it spurned him on as every reaction Ichigo's body gave excited him more.

Ichigo's skin was burning with heat and a light sheen of sweat so Cloud had an idea. When Cloud stood up and moved to the side of the bed Ichigo looked disappointed.

"We aren't finished yet," Cloud said holding out his hand, "Come with me." Ichigo took the hand Cloud offered him and was pulled gently towards the window in the living room. Cloud pushed Ichigo up against the cool glass and began the sweet torture of him all over again.

As Cloud ran his tongue over Ichigo's navel he heard a muffled cry and saw Ichigo had his hand over his mouth. At that Cloud loved the brown eyed, orange haired man more. He ran his tongue lower and heard Ichigo's panted breaths,

"No... Please... don't... I," It was too late as he felt Cloud's tongue touch his tip and shuddered. Cloud chuckled and Ichigo held his blonde spikes tightly as Cloud ran his tongue and fingers along Ichigo's length. Ichigo felt his knee's buckle and had to lean further in to the glass. It was only at that point that he realised he was being attacked from all angles and a strangled passionate moan left his lips. This feeling was totally different to anything he had ever felt before; he had never had the soft caressing feeling that fluttered in his stomach and that threatened to tip him way over the edge. No other partner that he had, had made him feel that hot. Grimmjow had a thing for taking all he wanted when he wanted it not thinking at all about Ichigo's needs. Cloud was only thinking about him, feeding his needs, scratching the itch until it was too much to bare and as the perfect blue eyes looked in to his full of deep seated amusement he came.

"My God," Ichigo whispered as Cloud grinned and stood up. When he was at full height he kissed Ichigo tipping his head back and placing his own hands on the frigid glass.

"You ready?" Cloud asked in hushed tones looking at Ichigo who was now completely shiny with sweat.

"Mmm," was his only reply as he kissed Cloud again and felt Cloud enter him. Cloud was shocked that he kept going in, last night had been good if not perfect, but as he reached into Ichigo up to his hilt, he realised today would be a whole other ball game. He could feel the sensation of it zing along every nerve from top to toe. He lightly picked Ichigo up so he could rest the other man on the small window ledge.

"Cloud... people," Ichigo mumbled as he put his hands against the window for balance making spotlights of condensation on the glass.

"No one will see," Cloud replied thrusting into Ichigo and receiving a guttural moan in response. Ichigo laced his legs around Cloud's perfect waist and pulled him in closer. Cloud held on to Ichigo's bucking hips tighter and left soft patches of warmth down his collar bone as he kissed him. Ichigo loved the gentleness, but after all the time he was with Grimmjow he wanted more, he wanted to see what else Cloud could give,

"Harder..." He gasped as Cloud raked a finger along Ichigo's chest, Ichigo found out that his wish would be Cloud's command and at the new pressure Ichigo's head rocked back against the glass and a halo of breath frosted the window above him. The pair came together soon after and then crumpled on the floor in each others arms.

"If you're late for work I'll make it up to you," Cloud promised,

"Oh you better," Ichigo said leaving the apartment still smelling of sex and sweat after kissing Cloud one last time.

"Right time for bed!" Cloud grinned as he padded back in to the bedroom and collapsed on the sheets falling asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter Six

Ichigo's head was not in the meeting. He was back at the apartment with Cloud. He was pinned to the window climaxing over and over again because it was never enough. Each time he caught a glimpse of the shirt he got shivers. So because his head was not in the meeting people began to notice.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara called for the umpteenth time, "Am I keeping you from something important maybe? If I am I'm so sorry!" Ichigo looked up his frown in place so Urahara involuntarily took a step back.

"No you're not keeping me I'm just bouncing off some ideas in my head while you and Ishida talk about his boutique," He said in a catty tone "And why pick on me Renji isn't listening either." At that Renji threw a pencil at Ichigo and scowled at him and Ichigo tried not to laugh. Rukia however couldn't hold back and began to laugh so hard and in that second Ichigo was reminded of how much he missed her when she went away.

"Something's never change," She said as she looked between the three of them who were all glaring at one another.

"Kurosaki if you don't care you can leave!" Ishida said pushing up his glasses.

"No, no." Ichigo replied "This is what I get for having amazing sex and nearly being late for work." The room when quiet and Ichigo's head snapped up, "Did I just say that last bit out loud?" When the room nodded Ichigo hid his red face with his work and decided to stay silent for the rest of the meeting if that were an option.

"Now that we've established that," Urahara said sounding mildly interested "Maybe we can see some of your ideas on the restaurant Kurosaki-kun."

"Sure Urahara-san," He said standing up to present his work to the rest of the team while still being glared at by Ishida and Renji.

As they left the conference room Rukia grabbed his arm and hauled him up to the roof.

"You sure work fast," She laughed

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked a little annoyed.

"Well we are talking about Cloud here... aren't we?" Ichigo felt his face heat up. "I could feel the chemistry between you Ichigo it was like a high voltage power cable!" Rukia smiled her profile perfectly proud another thing that he had sorely missed when she was away. "So does that mean Grimmjow is out of the picture?" she asked her voice unusually soft.

"Yeah I hope so," Ichigo replied looking down on his tiny friend,

"You only hope so?" Rukia asked anger tinting her words he had always known that Rukia didn't like his ex-boyfriend and he had to admit she had reason.

"Well I knew Grimmjow far longer than I've known Cloud... So it stands to reason that..."

"Oh no," Rukia cut in "Grimmjow is not a drug habit you can't break! Give this thing with Cloud a chance Ichigo. I can tell that it wasn't a pathetic on night stand because that is not your shirt. So just go with it. Plus in any case Grimmjow doesn't deserve you and he never did!" She said kissing his cheek softly on tiptoe and then holding his arms gently as if to shake him, yet another feeling he had missed.

"You think Cloud does?" He asked bemused

"I don't know, but if he makes you as truly happy as I think he can I think you should give him a chance to prove his worth. If he's not deserving of you when all is said and done at least he is smoking hot unlike the last guy." Ichigo laughed and pushed his hands in to his trouser pockets,

"Smoking hot is right," Ichigo replied "Smoking hot is most definitely right."


	8. Chapter Seven

"Club Nibelheim Cloud Strife speaking," Could said as he answered the telephone in the bar. "How may I help you?"

"Cloud it's me," Ichigo replied and at the sound of Ichigo's voice Cloud's stomach flipped a little even after the two months they had been together. Cloud stood with a glass in hand polishing it with a towel as he cradled the phone to his ear.

"What is it Ichigo? You sound tired," He heard Ichigo sigh and his stomach flipped again, he wanted to see Ichigo so much it almost hurt.

"I've got a dinner tonight with a client so I won't be able to come over."

"Oh," Cloud replied dropping the glass slightly, his good mood dented a little,

"Ah," Ichigo replied and Cloud knew in this sense that it meant _oh yeah damn them_

"Don't worry about it," Cloud said trying to sound cheerful, Ichigo sighed again and Cloud knew he hadn't been convincing. It had been over a week since he'd last seen Ichigo and at this point a hug or a simple look from the other man would be enough to keep him happy.

"Cloud come over," Ichigo pleaded.

"What?" Cloud asked momentarily confused,

"When you finish your shift come over to my place. Even if I'm asleep you can still share my bed." Cloud gulped, Ichigo was being not only forward and a little selfish, but insistent which was so different that Cloud couldn't say no.

"Okay, but how will I get in?" He asked

"Fourth key on your key ring I put it on there the other day just in case." Cloud nearly actually dropped the glass he was holding in surprise,

"You did?"

"Ah," Ichigo replied "I thought it could come in handy."

"So you've been planning this?" Cloud asked smirking.

"My ass I've planned this," Ichigo replied a little too defensively and Cloud found it cute, "Sorry I've got to go the client is waiting... so I'll see you later?" Ichigo asked a little self consciously.

"Yeah you will," Cloud replied and heard Ichigo gulp before he hung up. Cloud shook his head "Too cute!" He said and went back to cleaning the glasses before the bar opened.

* * *

Cloud had never had a customer that annoyed him, sure he had a few that toed the line and Cloud had made their behaviour known to them, but none had really annoyed him so much that he wanted to punch their lights out. That night though one of the customers at the bar bugged the hell out of him; Cloud couldn't put his finger on specifically what about the customer bugged him so much. It was a multitude of things from the fact his attitude sucked to the fact that he was all blue! The guy had electric blue hair, blue eyes and a blue stud in his left ear, but that wasn't all he also had a blue tie, a blue shirt, a blue jacket, navy blue trousers and even deep blue dress shoes. There was liking blue and there was being blue this guy was definitely the latter. Whatever it was about this guy Cloud couldn't help but hate him on sight.

"Bartender!" the guy said gruffly leaning on the bar and moving towards Cloud as if he knew him intimately and had not just walked in to the bar five minutes ago. Cloud walked the short distance to be in front of the blue customer and smiled at him guardedly,

"What can I do for you sir?" Cloud asked politely his smile becoming tighter.

"I want information," He said in a nonchalant manner slipping a bill across the bar top towards him. Cloud was confused what did this guy think... did he honestly think that they were in some seedy cop show?

"That won't be necessary sir," Cloud said looking at the customer and seeing ice cold blue eyes staring at him. Then suddenly something clicked in Cloud, blue hair and killer cheekbones only because they were so razor sharp... He hoped that this guy was not Ichigo's ex-boyfriend. "I will help if I can," Cloud finished sliding his hands in to his waistcoat pockets.

"I'm looking for Kurosaki, Ichigo." the blue guy said his voice lingering on the name in a way that suggested that the blue guy had intimate knowledge of the person he was speaking of. "It's said that he designed this club and that he often frequents it and chooses to sit there." The blue guy pointed at Ichigo's usual haunt at the end of the bar. "As you can see he's not here." He leant closer to Cloud as if to threaten him. "I want him to do a job for me, so I was wondering if you knew where he was." The more he spoke the more pissed off Cloud became, but he was a professional so he coolly replied,

"I don't know where he is, have you by any chance tried his place of employment? I'm sorry that I can't be any more help, but that man you described comes in once every night for a whiskey sour and then leaves. He rarely speaks so I know little of his private life." Cloud lied seamlessly. The customer in blue took a step back as if scared by Cloud's icy demeanour.

"His place of work... yeah I will." Cloud smiled slightly,

"Sorry but I have customers."

"Of course," The blue guy said and left.

Without Ichigo around tending bar was a chore. Before he'd met Ichigo he had loved being the bartender meeting new people and making drinks. However without Ichigo around Cloud was lonely and bored. All night he kept glancing at Ichigo's chair hoping he would appear, but with every glance it was still empty. He gladly closed up the bar at the end of the night and jumped on the last train to Ichigo's apartment.

* * *

When he arrived at the building he took the stairs to Ichigo's floor two at a time and when he reached the floor he practically ran to the door. He went to knock and remembered the key that Ichigo had cut for him and took his ring of keys out of his pocket. Sure enough the fourth key on the key ring was shiny and gold, he pushed it in to the lock and turned it hearing it click the door open. He pushed the door inwards and only saw black.

"Sorry to intrude..." he whispered and slid off his shoes leaving them at the door. He flicked on the lights and saw a piece of paper on the bench and read it.

_Cloud,_

_The meeting left me exhausted so sorry I can't say it, but welcome home. Help yourself to anything you need._

_Thanks for your hard work,_

_Ichi_

"So damn cute!" Cloud said and switched off the light walking in to the bedroom. He slid in to the bed behind Ichigo and kissed his neck softly wrapping his arms around the other man. "Tadaima," he whispered.

"Okaeri na sai," Ichigo mumbled back in his sleep and Cloud smiled feeling his eyes close as if he hadn't had a good nights sleep in forever.

He woke up the next morning to the sounds of the shower. When he turned over to look at the clock he saw it was only a little after seven and moaned.

"Only a little more than five hours sleep," He groaned as he slid out of the double bed and padded in to the bathroom opening and closing the door quietly. He undressed just as silently and slid in the shower behind Ichigo as he was just about to wash his back. Cloud took the washcloth and began to do it for him, Ichigo gasped in surprise.

"I was letting you sleep,"

"What... so you were going to leave me without giving me a good morning kiss?" Ichigo turned on the wet floor and grinned crookedly while glancing down.

"Don't worry idiot I was going to give you a good morning kiss," Then he leant forward, "but you're here now so..." Ichigo gladly looped his arms around Clouds neck and kissed him, "I've missed you, I'm so glad you came over."

"Me too," Cloud replied turning the water off and running the water out of Ichigo's hair, "I love kissing you I could do it all day." Cloud mumbled in an absent minded way as he pushed Ichigo against the tiled wall.

"Wouldn't you get bored?" Ichigo asked chuckling as Cloud nibbled his lip lightly.

"No way," Cloud said back as he began to nibble Ichigo's earlobe.

"Cloud stop it you idiot you're making it difficult."

"Difficult how?" Cloud asked his blue eyes sparkling as his light freckles danced across his pale skin.

"Difficult to say no!" Ichigo replied his brown eyes earnest, "I have work," Cloud sighed,

"I know."

"But I'm free all day tomorrow,"

"I know," Cloud replied and then realising what Ichigo said carried on "Huh?" Ichigo grinned

"I took the day off tomorrow," He leant back in to the shower tap and turned it back on and watched Cloud flinch slightly at the cold water, "So are you free to go on a date?" Ichigo asked. Cloud was still in shock and couldn't answer. "Is it okay?" Ichigo asked again and eventually Cloud replied,

"That would be great," Ichigo smiled at that,

"Good," he said then stepped out of the shower kissing Cloud softly "I have to go to work so I'll see you tonight."

"Umm," Cloud replied standing under the water then he thought of the blue guy and spoke up before Ichigo left the bathroom. "You still look tired so don't stop by the club tonight come home and sleep, I'll stop by after closing time."

"Really?" Ichigo asked

"Sure you should catch up on your sleep," Cloud said trying his best to hide his inner turmoil, Ichigo darted across the bathroom grinning,

"Thanks you're the best" He said kissing Cloud again.

"I know," Cloud replied smiling.

"Itikiemasu!" Ichigo sang as he left the bathroom,

"Ieteraishai," Cloud sang back and began to wash "Aishiteru," he mumbled as he heard the door of the apartment close.

For the tenth day in a row Cloud's day was empty without Ichigo around and he was ecstatic to be turning the key in Ichigo's door at the end of it.

"Tadaima," He said in to the apartment, but got no answer even though the lights were on. He knew that he said that Ichigo should sleep but he didn't really think he would. He walked in to the living room and smiled at the sight of an orange head across the table. He walked behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him. "If you sleep here you'll get a cold." He whispered. Ichigo groaned and rubbed his eyes,

"Okaeri na sai," Ichigo said looking at Cloud,

"Let's go to bed,"

"Okay," Ichigo replied with little resistance so with that Cloud stood up and held out his hand to Ichigo who took it and stood up too. "I wanted to wait for you to get here, but I must have fallen asleep." Ichigo said sleepily,

"That's okay," Cloud replied kissing Ichigo lightly, "I love the fact that you tried." Ichigo nuzzled Cloud affectionately and he laughed, "I'm getting to like a sleepy Ichigo," he said squeezing Ichigo's hand a little, "But let's sleep." The pair got in to bed and Cloud was amazed when Ichigo huddled himself in to his chest. Cloud kissed Ichigo's forehead lightly "Night sweet prince," He murmured, but realised that Ichigo's breathing was already rhythmic and that he was asleep again.

For a time Cloud just watched Ichigo his face looking young and innocent in sleep. His frown was gone and the wrinkles with it. In the dim light of the bedroom he admired Ichigo's soft angular features and marvelled at the beauty that had originally caught his eye. As he relaxed and began to fall asleep he heard Ichigo say something in his sleep and almost fell off the bed at the words he mumbled,

"Cloud you are the one," at that sweet and innocent statement Cloud's hold on Ichigo became momentarily tighter and then sleep enveloped him too and he had a very good dream.


	9. Chapter Eight

Ichigo woke up to a close up view of Cloud's chest and smiled. He loved it that for two nights in a row Cloud had stayed over and held him all night. Rukia had been right all along, all he needed to do was give Cloud a chance to find out that he was the person that he had always hoped Grimmjow would be, but never was.

"Ulquiorra can have him," Ichigo said as he unwound Cloud's arms from around him, "All I want is Cloud," He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast, leaving Cloud to sleep a little longer.

As he was watching the morning news he felt a pair of arms embrace him and looked up in to a face hidden by angelic blonde hair,

"Morning," he said in to the sleepy sky blue eyes, "I tried to let you sleep did I wake you up?" At the concern in Ichigo's warm brown eyes Cloud shook his head and kissed him,

"No you didn't wake me up; I just got a little... cold." He slid his hands down Ichigo's chest and said, "Come back to bed..." Ichigo felt himself blush.

"Cloud it's eight thirty in the morning, idiot."

"It's never stopped us before." Cloud replied his smile wolfish in nature, making his pale freckles dance.

"We're supposed to have a date today," Ichigo said his face red to the roots of his orange hair.

"Your point is?" Cloud asked tugging at Ichigo.

"Let's take a bath." Ichigo replied and Cloud's eyes sparkled,

"That's more like it," And with that Cloud wandered in to the bathroom and Ichigo heard the tap being turned on. He breathed in deeply and tired to stay calm sometimes Cloud made him so crazy he couldn't say no, but today they couldn't spend in bed no matter how much they both wanted to. When he heard the water cut off he walked into the bathroom to find Cloud in the tub.

"Wow I never knew the tub was so small." Ichigo remarked as he looked at Cloud's legs hanging over the edge of the bath by at least a foot.

"Aren't we the same height give or take?" Cloud asked pointing between them.

"I never use the tub," Ichigo replied slipping off his wrinkled clothes.

"Never?" Cloud asked his look becoming all the more lustful as more clothes came off Ichigo.

"That's right," Ichigo responded raising an eyebrow, "Never, which means you are the first." At that line the wolfish grin was back and Cloud even licked his lips in a hungry manner. Ichigo was eventually naked after the achingly long strip show and stepped in the water between Cloud's open legs. He slid in and put his legs out of the bath tub near clouds head. "It really is tiny," Ichigo said getting comfortable in the water.

"Well I think it's perfect," Cloud mused and at that Ichigo knew it was going to be hard to get Cloud out of the bathroom too. So before Cloud had a chance Ichigo made the first move, at the feel of Ichigo's long cool fingers, which even in the waters heat seemed like ice Cloud's eyes flew open and a jargon of incoherent sounds left his mouth.

"Sush," Ichigo said soothingly, "Just enjoy the service," for Cloud the hand job was a cruel and tempting torture, for Ichigo it was pure bliss as he watched Cloud squirm. After he came Cloud looked at Ichigo his face slack and his blue eyes dancing,

"That was hot," he mumbled as he leant forward and kissed Ichigo,

"You're welcome," he muttered in response as Cloud rubbed his nipple gently, "Oh no Cloud you can't," Ichigo gasped as Cloud somehow managed to wrap his legs around him in the confined space.

"Why not?" Cloud asked a little disappointed, "You seem to want it... a lot."

"That maybe true," Ichigo gasped again biting down on his lip, "But I want to take you somewhere and we need to leave soon it's a three hour drive... and I have to be able to sit down." He finished blushing in embarrassment.

"Well the problem is easily solved," Cloud said sounding uncharacteristically arrogant, "We just don't go," Ichigo felt his face drop.

"But it's important to me." He said his voice faltering; Cloud stopped what he was doing and stared at Ichigo. "I want you to meet her." He said softly.

"Who?" Cloud asked feeling momentarily dumb,

"My mom," Ichigo answered and at that Cloud threw his arms around Ichigo and held him tight. He felt like an idiot and he so desperately wanted to make it up to Ichigo, to make it right. "It's her anniversary today, June seventeenth, I always make the trip back home, to see her grave and see my family. I wanted to introduce you to her and to them, but If you don't want to its fine... I should have asked you first..." Cloud felt his eyes prickle as he ran a hand through Ichigo's hair, "It's just that I thought you'd like to come with me that's all."

"So you have been planning this?" Cloud asked and Ichigo chuckled lightly,

"Maybe just a little," He conceded,

"I'd love to go." Cloud replied,

"Really?" Ichigo asked needing confirmation.

"Really,"

"Thank you," Ichigo said holding Cloud tighter, "I love you," he whispered and Cloud shivered in delight that Ichigo had said it out loud, _I know you do_ he thought back, not having enough confidence to say it himself just yet.

* * *

Cloud had never known how much of a torture it was to be stuck in a car with your partner that you just wanted to rip the clothes off of. The slight brushing of hands the gentle rubbing of knee's the smell of aftershave, bitter and sweet it was driving him crazy. After the bath that morning taking the clothes off his lover was all he wanted to do. However he controlled himself and counted how many of the spirits in the club he needed to restock. When he wasn't filling in mental orders to keep his mind off Ichigo being sat so close he was watching Ichigo drive. He did it with such confidence each turn of the wheel, each press of a pedal, it was mesmerising. He had never seen someone so relaxed in the drivers' seat before. When they passed a road sign Ichigo turned to Cloud his warm brown eyes hidden behind sunglasses so all that was visible was his frown above the frames,

"It's not far now," He said quietly before he turned back to the road.

"Okay," Cloud replied trying to slow his heartbeat that had once again been raised due to lust and nerves.

The car pulled on to a huge hill and began the slow climb up it; halfway up they saw three people and Ichigo sounded the horn smiling, but still drove on. At the top of the hill they pulled in to a small car park and got out of the car. Ichigo stood with a bouquet of white lilies waiting for what must have been the three people they passed to arrive, when they crested the hill Ichigo threw the bouquet at Cloud and relaxed his posture. Cloud was confused as to why until out of no where flew a leg. Ichigo grabbed it and spun the owner over on to the tarmac.

"You still haven't lost it son," A gruff voice said as Ichigo straightened up and smoothed out his white figure hugging t-shirt.

"Well you know," Ichigo replied, "I had a good teacher," Cloud heard the gruff voice sniffle and laugh at the same time; it was an odd cacophony of sounds. The older man then stood up and Cloud could see that he was a handsome man with dark black hair. Cloud looked at Ichigo, who smiled broadly at him and then pointed at him proudly,

"Dad this is Cloud Strife" Ichigo's dad nodded and Ichigo carried on, "Cloud this is my dad Isshin Kurosaki," Cloud put out his hand and Isshin shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Cloud said and Isshin grinned in a way that was so similar to Ichigo.

"Same here," He said looking at Cloud, "Why is its all your boyfriends are such smooth talkers?" He asked Ichigo and Cloud felt himself relax.

"Ichi-nii!" Cloud heard a girl shout and when he looked over he saw a tall girl dressed in shorts and a t-shirt her hair cropped in a tom-boyish way.

"Karin," Ichigo said in reply and hugged her knocking off her baseball cap, "Where's Yuzu?" He asked puzzled,

"She's coming," Karin replied, "You should have really given her a lift." All of a sudden they was a mass of long blonde hair surrounding Ichigo.

"Ichi," the other girl said,

"Yuzu," Ichigo said warmly in a voice Cloud rarely heard him use except with Rukia or himself, he spun the mass of blonde hair around and then put her feet back on the floor. Cloud was amazed to see the willowy beauty in a long skirt and blouse, her hair so unlike her sisters falling to her waist instead of grazing her cheeks. The pair eventually looked at Cloud and their jaws collectively dropped, Cloud felt himself tense up all over.

"Ichi-nii," the pair said, "Is he?" Ichigo grinned and brought the pair forward,

"Yuzu, Karin this is Cloud Strife, Cloud these are my twin younger sisters Yuzu and Karin." Cloud couldn't believe the sheer difference between the three siblings, they were, light, dark and orange. It was amazing. Before he had a chance to put out his hand Karin had taken it.

"We've been dying to meet you." She said and shook his hand hard. Once she had dropped it, it was taken in to thin cool fingers and Yuzu shook it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Cloud," she said; when Yuzu had dropped his hand the other members of Ichigo's family turned and walked away from the car towards the cemetery. Ichigo turned to Cloud and wrapped his long cool fingers around his hand.

"Come on," He said smiling "There's still one more person to meet." With that Cloud was pulled in to the cemetery by his hand. When they got to the grave the site was empty. Cloud looked at Ichigo and saw he was smiling.

"They must have gone to offer prayers at the shrine," Ichigo embellished as he moved some newly fallen leaves off the grave and lit some more incense. Cloud watched as he tipped water over the stone and moved away the dirt. As he didn't have any dead relatives that he could do this for the care that was taken fascinated him. After he had cleaned it with water, Ichigo brushed the bottom and lay down his flowers.

"Hi mom" He said finally outlining the letters with his fingertips, "Dad, Yuzu and Karin will be here in a moment, but first I want to show you someone." He took Cloud's hand and pulled him forward. Cloud felt exposed as if Ichigo's mother could actually see him. "Mom this is Cloud Strife and he's my boyfriend. I know that you would have wanted me to have children, but I love him." Cloud felt his hand squeezed. "For that reason alone I know you would be happy." Ichigo turned to Cloud with a smile on his face, his eyes full of buttery warmth that made Cloud's stomach knot. "Cloud I'd like you to meet my mom Misaki Kurosaki." Cloud knelt down before the grave and said,

"Misaki-san I promise I love and will protect your son forever, even though I'm only a lowly bartender." Cloud felt a pair of hands exert a gentle pressure on his shoulders and heard Ichigo say,

"Thank you Cloud." Cloud was about to kiss Ichigo when the pair heard a gruff voice say,

"Please you two do not get lovey-dovey in front of my lovely Misaki's grave unless you want to pay the price." Cloud stepped back and Isshin grinned, "Wise man," he said placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder affectionately.


	10. Chapter Nine

The five of them were sat in the _Kurosaki Clinic_ a few hours later when Cloud's phone rang.

"Reno?" he asked as he answered the phone, "what is it?"

"More like where are you!?" the anxious voice shouted, "I went by your place and you weren't there." Cloud sighed and looked at Ichigo's warm smiling face,

"I took a personal day," he said softly and heard Reno scoff, even at the other end of a phone line Cloud knew he was tossing his long red hair around and shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that what I'm supposed to tell the clients when they arrive in about two hours?" Cloud looked at his watch and for the first time realised what time it was. Ichigo saw the frown on Cloud's face so asked,

"What is it Cloud?"

"I forgot about the club," Cloud said and saw Ichigo's face freeze,

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, "We won't get back in time."

"Reno put up a sign on the front door saying that the bar is closed tonight, as I'm on holiday."

"But Cloud..." Reno never got to finish as Cloud snapped his phone shut and switched it off. He looked at all the Kurosaki's staring at him and his pale freckled skin became red. His blue eyes searched Ichigo's brown ones and then he said,

"Once in a while everyone needs a break," Ichigo grinned in response and stood up from the table.

"Yuzu, how long until dinner?" he asked, his willowy sister looked away from Cloud for a second and looked at her older brother.

"About an hour I think nii-san, are you staying?"

"I think I am, but first there's something I need to show Cloud," with that he left the kitchen and Cloud followed close behind.

"Itikiemasu," they both called as they walked through the door in return they got a chorus of,

"Ieteraishai,"

"So where are we going?" Cloud asked Ichigo looking at the pink and orange stained evening sky.

"Somewhere a friend of Karin's used to go all the time, he was a young prodigy at Rukia's company, but he without a doubt found the best view of Karakura." As they walked out of town Cloud became more and more curious as he walked by Ichigo's side not wanting to touch him, but at the same time not wanting to be too far away.

Eventually Ichigo stopped and sat on a railing at the side of the road that backed on to an incline of one of the slopes of Karuakura. Cloud followed suit and saw that the whole town was stained a deep blood red. In the west the sinking sun was nestled in the valley of two hills spilling out its light. The sky above looked like it was on fire an amazing crush of yellow, red, pink and orange. It took Cloud's breath away.

"It's beautiful," Cloud breathed turning to Ichigo seeing that his face was stained the same way. "Thank you," Cloud said softly and Ichigo turned to face Cloud his own was open and endearing.

"What for?" Ichigo asked feigning innocence

"For sharing this, I've had a really good day." Ichigo took Cloud's hand and moved closer to him,

"Me too," he replied resting his head on Cloud's shoulder,

"Are we going back after dinner?" Cloud asked Ichigo his voice strained, as if he were biting his tongue,

"Yes why?" Ichigo asked puzzled,

"I don't know how long I can hold back anymore," he replied resting his head on Ichigo's.

"You don't have to on my account," Ichigo replied letting a flirty chuckle leave his lips,

"You shouldn't have said that," Cloud almost growled before he kissed Ichigo and melted in to him. When they broke apart they were both gasping for air and looking to the west the pair saw that the sun had been engulfed by the hills.

"We better get back otherwise Yuzu will worry."

"She's very lovely," Cloud said and watched Ichigo pout.

"Is she really now?"

"Yeah, but the guy in front of me is more than enough for a little bartender like me." Cloud replied cupping Ichigo's face lightly

"Dad was right you are a smooth talker," Ichigo said frowning. Cloud smoothed out the wrinkles on his brow with his finger tips making Ichigo shiver.

"Smooth talker or not it's the truth." He said kissing Ichigo's forehead softly as he tried to look away.

"This is the reason I can't say no to you," Ichigo mumbled, "Everything you do is so straight and open; no hidden agenda it's all out there, it makes you hard to ignore."

"No hidden agenda are you sure?" Cloud asked sliding his hand in to the back of Ichigo's waist band, and watched as Ichigo jumped closer his breath coming out in a short gasp.

"Okay I may take that back..." He said his voice catching huskily in his throat. Cloud laid his head against Ichigo's collar bone and sighed deeply,

"We should get going; before I can't stop... you're too tempting."

"What did I do?" Ichigo asked as Cloud stood up and stepped across the rail back on to the road.

"Nothing really. You didn't have to; you have been far too tempting all along. You had my full attention the first night you walked in to the club, that orange hair of yours shining in the neon. You sat at the end of the bar and stared moodily at the bottles on the wall. You were always alone; you looked so lost and sad that I wanted to do something anything to make that go away. You caught me by the throat Ichigo and you've never let me go." He sighed again holding out his hand. "I never in a million years imagined kissing you would feel so good. However each time I do it feels like fireworks are going off behind my closed lids I just can't get enough. I love how my hands fit perfectly on your waist. I love the fact that when I kiss you just so and leave my finger on your pulse not only can I feel your heart beat, but I can feel the small shivers that pass along there leaving goose bumps. I also love the way you openly stare at my ass when I wear dress trousers." At that Ichigo laughed and took Cloud's hand so he could stand up himself. "I love the way you let the ice melt in your whiskey sour instead of asking for soda. I love the fact that when you aren't around I eagerly count down the hours and minutes until I can see you again. I love how you look better in my shirts than I do," Ichigo cocked his eyebrow and Cloud laughed, "It's true, I love that when I hold you, you hold me back no questions asked. Most of all I love the fact that this beautiful orange haired customer brought meaning to my life." Ichigo couldn't help it he just stared mouth open wide, "Now he stands here before me his chocolate brown eyes so warm and honest in his frowning face trying to work out the truth in the tale. Ichigo it's all true."

"Cloud I never took you for the embarrassing wordy type." He said squeezing Cloud's hand tight as they walked down the hill,

"I never took you for one either, but that illusion was shattered the first time we spoke on the phone." He looked at Ichigo smiling slightly and then said, "I meant it, what I said to your mother before I will love you and protect you forever, well that or as long as you want me I suppose."

"Forever sounds nice," Ichigo replied leaning in to Cloud for warmth.

* * *

Dinner was a noisy affair, it was something that Ichigo hadn't warned Cloud about. All five of them sat around the table eating, Cloud and Ichigo managed to eat single handed while holding each other's spare hands under the table. The talk at the table was mostly about what Karin and Yuzu were doing at university and it interested Cloud how much they all shared. Karin was doing sports on a football scholarship and was hoping to soon make the women's team. Yuzu on the other hand was at a culinary school and from her demeanour about it; Cloud could tell why all her food was made with such care. As she cleared up the plates Yuzu spoke up,

"Since Ichigo's 'friends' only talk to us by phone when they want to get in touch with Ichigo when he isn't in the city, you must be really special to him Cloud, so how did the pair of you meet?" Cloud felt Ichigo stiffen, so how they met was a secret? He found that ironic, but at the same time sweet. He lightly squeezed Ichigo's hand and then spoke,

"I'm a bartender in the Ginza," Cloud said, "I actually own my own club and it just so happens that your brother was the designer." He felt Ichigo relax and Cloud saw that even though his face was a little less troubled it was still tight.

"Wow so the client fell for the designer?" She asked and Cloud nodded lightly, his blonde spikes moving as sharply as his head.

"Yeah it was something like that; your brother really stands out."

"Yeah it's that dumb orange hair of his." Karin said and Cloud couldn't help but laugh.

"That certainly had something to do with it." He said taking the desert from Yuzu smiling at both of Ichigo's sisters.

"Well I like him," Karin said, "That last one the Grimmjow bloke each time he picked up the phone when we called Ichi-nii his voice scared me. Amongst other things," She said her brow darkening for a moment and Cloud felt Ichigo stiffen, but didn't know why, "Also Toshiro says he's an ass." She added and at that Ichigo's head snapped up from his cake.

"You still talk to Hitsugaya, Karin?" he asked,

"I did, as far as I know he's married to Momo now." At that she sounded bitter but Cloud didn't want to ask.

"I thought she was the one who was stabbed and went in to a coma and was never going to wake up." Ichigo said treading on what looked like thin ice to Cloud.

"She was she came out of it last year, just after he had moved on. They got engaged soon after, maybe about six months ago. I was asked to be the best man, you know the joke the best man for the job is a woman, but I declined. I loved him too damn much to do that and he knew it. After that I didn't want to attend the wedding and I think his secretary ended up being the 'best man',"

"Ah Rangiku-san?" Ichigo asked and Karin nodded "Is she still with Aizen's secretary... that Gin guy, the fox face sorta freaky ass clown?" He asked and Karin snorted,

"From what Ukitake-san told us when he came to see us last month yeah they are. I think the white haired wonder even said that they had got married and had a kid a little girl with her dad's silver hair and her mothers' ash grey eyes."

"Ukitake-san came to visit?" At the way Ichigo said his name Cloud could tell he was someone important, Isshin nodded a little sadly.

"He did. He came to tell us that he was retiring and leaving for a private Island. Didn't he come to see you?" Isshin asked and Ichigo shook his head. "From what I could tell Shunsui was going to go so he could look after him."

"Wow," Ichigo said a small smile on his lips, "I hope they find happiness."

"So I guess Kisuke still won't let anyone come from _Soul Serenity Design_ in to his building." Isshin said watching his son closely,

"Byakuya only for obvious reasons," he sighed,_ "_But it's good to hear about Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san. They truly deserve this long waited rest."

"Yeah I suppose they do." Isshin mused, "Its days like these that I'm glad I'm a doctor, the only competition I have is with Ryuken and well I find that fun." He finished a smirk on his face. Soon after that dinner was over and Cloud was waiting at the door for Ichigo. As he slid on his shoes Yuzu ran down the hall her blonde hair wild.

"Cloud," she said and Cloud nodded, "How should I tell Ichi-nii that I'm engaged?" Cloud looked confused and Yuzu caught it, "You're the closest person to Ichi-nii right now so you must know a way."

"The truth," he answered his eyes bright "Ichigo likes the truth," At that Ichigo walked out of the kitchen his face red from what Cloud could only assume was another unprovoked attack by Isshin.

"Nii-san," Yuzu piped up, "Before you go I have some news."

"Okaaaay," Ichigo said sounding unsure,

"I'm engaged to be married," She replied blushing, at the news Ichigo looked at ecstatic and hugged her tight.

"Congratulations that's great... who is he?" After he asked the question Cloud noticed that Karin and Isshin took a step back so followed suit.

"Well... you... see... it's... Jinta"

"Oh Yuzu not that office boy." Ichigo chided softly, "Well I suppose you must be happy, so even though I personally don't think he is good enough for you I'm happy." Cloud watched Ichigo lovingly as he kissed his sister tenderly on the forehead. "I mean it congratulations." As they walked out the door Karin grabbed Cloud's hand and as she pulled him back she whispered in his ear,

"You've really mellowed him out and softened him up, thanks," Cloud didn't quite understand what Karin meant, but smiled anyway.

"You're welcome,"

"But just so you know if you break his face, I will break yours." Cloud looked a little taken aback by the comment. "I won't let anyone else hurt Ichi-nii the way the last one did." At that Cloud felt his eyes widen in shock as Karin's earlier comment made sense.

"You have nothing to worry about on that account," He replied glancing longingly at Ichigo,

"Good," She said and kissed him softly on the cheek he smiled at her before he joined Ichigo at the door.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked lacing his fingers through Cloud's.

"Oh nothing really," Cloud lied and with that the pair got in the car and drove away in to the night.

* * *

The drive home seemed to take an eternity. Cloud couldn't sit still every time Ichigo moved Cloud had to stop himself from jumping on Ichigo and stopping the car in the middle of the road to take him. The only thing that Cloud didn't know what that Ichigo felt exactly the same way.

When they got to the apartment building the pair practically ran up the stairs to safely get inside. Ichigo switched on the light as Cloud came through the door. In the light everything that had been catching his attention in the dark of the car was perfectly lit and affected him all the more. The sharp line of his jaw, the arch of his ever frowning brow, his nipples perfectly hidden under the white t-shirt, yet as the material was so tight, they were so visible and enticing. Lastly the line of his neck and his collar bone starting at the opening of the shirt and becoming lost under the cotton. He shut the door and then closed the distance between them in and instant kissing Ichigo so deeply that he felt Ichigo's knees buckle. He ran a hand under the cotton shirt and removed it easily only breaking contact for a second. He then manoeuvred Ichigo towards the bedroom smiling as he did so.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Cloud and carefully stepped backwards across his room. Before he knew it his calves hit the end of his bed and he fell backwards with Cloud on top of him. He grabbed at the buttons on Clouds shirt and carefully undid each one as Cloud kicked off his shoes and also knocked off Ichigo's.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Cloud asked his voice ragged from just the kisses,

"Not at the office," Ichigo replied sounding unbelievably calm,

"Good because ten days is far too long!" Cloud exclaimed his sky blue eyes serious. Ichigo looped his arms around Cloud's neck and brought their lips momentarily together.

"I know what you mean," Ichigo said his voice seductive; he slid the shirt off Cloud's shoulders and kissed his neck softly feeling Cloud shiver. He carefully unsnapped Cloud's jeans and felt Cloud do the same to him.

The next thing Ichigo knew Cloud was kissing him deeply tasting every inch of his mouth and then he was inside. They made languorous, slow love all night, each place they touched burned with something deeper than anything either of them had even known and they both savoured the feeling as it lasted. As the sun rose outside the pair fell in to a deep exhausted sleep entangled in each other.


	11. Chapter Ten

Cloud knew that it was going to be a bad night when the blue guy walked in. Cloud saw his hair as soon as he walked in past Reno, who was on security. This time however he wasn't alone. He was with what Cloud had to guess was another guy as the person was so androgynous that he could be either. He was a little smaller than the blue guy and thinner too, his hair was as black as pitch and his skin was as white as freshly fallen snow, so white that he almost looked like a walking corpse. Cloud glanced at Ichigo at the end of the bar and saw he was texting someone with his back to the pair that had just entered, so thankfully he hadn't seen them.

When Cloud looked up to the door he saw they had gone, he panicked for a second and then they both appeared in front of him. Today the blue haired guy wasn't wearing a jacket and tie so the amount of blue wasn't so bad, but the smaller dead looking guy was wearing so much black that he looked like the grim reaper.

"Hey bartender!" the blue guy called and Cloud felt instantly annoyed. He looked up from the glass he was cleaning and smiled coldly.

"Yes sir?" he enquired.

"You have a VIP area?" he asked in an almost bark, "Cos this here is a VVIP a very, very important person if you know what I mean." Clouds brow furrowed for a second in confusion and then he noticed that all the girls at the bar were making a fuss,

"That's Ulquiorra Schiffer!" One girl said and Cloud's stomach sank so the blue guy was in fact Grimmjow it hadn't just been paranoia the last time they met.

"No I'm sorry sir I asked it to be designed that way, but if you want some privacy there is a booth over there." Cloud turned and pointed before he realised what he was doing. The booth was right over Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo was watching him. When he saw who Cloud was talking to his jaw dropped and he stared at Grimmjow.

"That'll be fine," Grimmjow said "I see that my little strawberry is here today so I'll steal him too." Anger flashed through Cloud, but he tried to not let it show. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked down the bar and Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the scruff of his deep cranberry shirt dragging him off the stool. Cloud watched as they nestled in to the booth to talk. After a few minutes Grimmjow even had the nerve to snap his fingers and call Cloud over as if he were a waiter, as apposed to a bar owner, but as to not upset the customer Cloud went over to where he was summoned.

"We'll take three martinis," Grimmjow said, but Ichigo shook his head.

"No martini for you sir?" Cloud asked feeling smug and a little bit happy that Ichigo had rejected Grimmjow.

"No thank you, I'll take a whiskey coffee please," Cloud couldn't help it he beamed beatifically at Ichigo,

"Whiskey coffee and two martinis' it is then." Cloud walked away smiling as he went to make their drinks. He stood at the bar watching the three of them in the booth; it made him uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as when he realised the way that Ichigo was looking at Grimmjow. He felt a pang of jealousy as Ichigo was looking at Grimmjow the way that he had looked at him when Ichigo had finally noticed Cloud four months ago. It wrenched his gut that Ichigo could look at another person that way in front of him. Without really wanting to Cloud began to see images of Ichigo and Grimmjow back together and leaving him by the wayside a forgotten nothing in the fabric of time. He made the drinks and took them over placing Ichigo's with the most care so he would look in to Cloud's blue eyes that were as turbulent as the open sea. He did and the chocolate eyes were warm and smiling even if Ichigo's face didn't follow suit.

"What do you want Grimmjow?!" Ichigo demanded, his voice hard, "I'm a very busy man," he finished picking up his cup and sipping the coffee.

"So I can see," Grimmjow said licking his lips, "You're still a whiskey man I see. It's so sad that I couldn't convert you."

"Ah martinis really aren't my thing. I'm not suave or sophisticated enough to pull it off. Whiskey is safer."

"Or is it because whiskey is a real mans drink and you want to prove that you are a real man to everyone." Said a slow drawl Cloud looked up and saw that the voice had come from Ulquiorra and he was looking at Ichigo disapprovingly.

"Maybe it is," Ichigo said shrugging, "but shouldn't you; who are the other uke be drinking whiskey with me?" Ulquiorra's face soured all the more and Cloud wandered back to the bar in hysterics so very proud of his lover.

"So what do you want?!" Ichigo asked again looking at the pair.

"Let's dance," Ulquiorra said and dragged Grimmjow out of the booth with surprising strength. Ichigo caught Grimmjow's hand so the other man turned back,

"So you still can't let me go?" he asked sounding cocky and Cloud almost jumped over the bar at him with the lime knife he had in his hand. Ichigo dropped Grimmjow's hand as if it were something hot and disgusting; at that Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed. If Cloud hadn't known better he would have thought it an animal bark. With his humiliation of Ichigo finished he followed Ulquiorra on to the dance floor. As the pair danced Ichigo watched them closely and the more he watched the more Cloud became worried.

The pair danced for almost an hour and even though Ichigo had finished his coffee and could have left the booth he had stayed and watched the pair intently. Suddenly Grimmjow turned and grinned at Ichigo and waved him over. At the summons Ichigo stood and Cloud wanted to shake him, that or kiss him so hard that Grimmjow melted away. Ichigo strode to where the two were on the dance floor with purpose and it made Cloud tense.

"What do you WANT Grimmjow?!" Ichigo asked for the third and what sounded like the final time.

"How long has it been Ichi?" Grimmjow asked "Almost a year and you still follow me with your eyes. Who knew you were so obsessed." Ichigo laughed a dark hollow laugh at the comment.

"Obsessed?" Ichigo asked hysterically, "With you?!" he almost spat, "Don't make me laugh Grimmjow. I just can't work out why you dumped me for this stick with eyes!" He exclaimed, "Seriously what has he got that I don't have in spades?" Cloud saw Grimmjow raise his clench fist and saw that Ichigo wasn't going to move, Grimmjow's fist connected with Ichigo's jaw hard and at the crack the punch made the club went silent. Ichigo's head snapped back at the contact but he just grinned.

"Man Grimmjow you still hit like a girl, you would have thought that all the practice you got in when we were together would have improved your swing!" At that he was punched again and all the girls in the club drew in their breath. "I'm not obsessed with you Grimmjow; I just wanted answers, like why you are here? What you want? And why you left me for that with no reason? Do you even remember you were with him in my bed?!" Ulquiorra looked at the floor ashamed and Grimmjow hit Ichigo again. The club began to murmur again about Ulquiorra, but this time because of the new revelation. "I always wondered how you met, was he your client Mr Professional Lawyer?" Ichigo taunted and was hit again and that time his lip split covering his chin in blood. He wiped the blood away and smiled, "So I got it right on the money eh?" He shook his head in pity,

"I feel sorry for you," he said to Ulquiorra, "Do you remember what he said to me when I threw the pair of you out of my apartment?" Ulquiorra shook his head hiding his white face behind his black hair. "You must remember," Ichigo said pointing at Grimmjow, Cloud couldn't be sure if Grimmjow's face became red due to anger or embarrassment, but no matter the reaction Ichigo carried on, "When it's all over with _Los Noches_ boy you'll tell him the same thing." Ichigo stepped forward so he was nose to nose with Grimmjow. "It's all a game you said, then you continued with, but you won't get over me because I now own you. When I come around you won't say no! I've broken you now, you're tainted. Do you know what Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked throwing up his hands, his brown eyes on fire, "You bastard! I believed you! So badly I believed you! I couldn't..." Ichigo sighed and glanced back at the bar, "But you know what else?" He asked and Grimmjow shook his head. Ichigo stepped back again and in the light his cheek was visibly red and purple from the beating. "I did move on. I found this fantastic guy who doesn't just take what he wants." Grimmjow's fist connected with Ichigo's face again, but the reason for that assault was lost on Cloud. "He gives too! Unlike you he knows how to! He isn't an unfeeling stone..." Before Ichigo could continue he was hit again and again, but he didn't defend himself. Eventually Reno and Rude made their way across the club and pulled Grimmjow off Ichigo.

"It's never over!" Grimmjow barked as Rude and Reno pulled him towards the door, Ichigo shook his head his frown gone for a second,

"No it's over Grimmjow I don't want you anymore." Ulquiorra smiled shyly and followed Grimmjow out behind Reno and Rude. Within seconds the club returned to normal and Ichigo stumbled to the bar, he fell on to the stool and smiled at Cloud who was taught with worry.

"Why didn't you dodge?" he asked Ichigo close to being hysterical.

"It was my penance; my way of ending it once and for all." He breathed a ragged breath "I wanted all memory of him gone, I wanted him to stop haunting me." He collapsed on the bar out of sheer exhaustion, "Also I'm never going to let him think he can hit me again." He swayed a little on his barstool so Cloud sounded the fire alarm to clear the club. Rude and Reno locked up for Cloud as he took Ichigo upstairs. Cloud laid Ichigo on the couch and then ran back to the bar for some ice and a few towels.

He came back to his apartment and shut the door softly as he watched Ichigo get comfortable. He carefully walked over to the couch so as to not drop any ice and sat down putting Ichigo's head in his lap. Cloud sat icing Ichigo's swollen cheek and every time the ice was moved Ichigo would flinch but said nothing about the pain.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled looking at the wall instead of Cloud.

"What for?" Cloud asked caressing the uninjured part of Ichigo's face.

"I made trouble in the club," At that Cloud chuckled,

"It's not a problem. I nearly hit him and that would have been a bigger problem."

"You nearly did?" Ichigo asked "Why?" His eyes were a comforting mixture of confusion and earnest.

"The way you looked at him... it was so intense. I got jealous." Ichigo smiled lopsidedly,

"You got jealous over me?" Cloud blushed and purposefully dropped the ice packet on Ichigo's swollen cheek. "Ow," he said still smiling at Cloud.

"Of course I was jealous. Then when I knew for certain what he had done to you I wanted to punch him for a whole other reason. If I'm honest I wanted to punch him when he came in looking for you two months ago. I hated him on sight."

"He came in two months ago?" Ichigo asked and Cloud nodded.

"It was one of those days that you couldn't come in."

"You never told me," Ichigo remarked

"I didn't want you to know and I wasn't a hundred percent sure it was even him until tonight." Cloud explained, "That and jealousy isn't rational."

"I know," Ichigo replied "At the start I was jealous of Aeris... can we go to her grave at some point I'd like to meet her, and Zack if that's okay. They are people that mean a lot to you." Cloud smiled and nodded and Ichigo sighed. "I was also jealous of that pansy assed emo for a long time. I didn't know that all the time we were together my feelings for Grimmjow were never reciprocated at all. He can talk a good game, but that's about all. For the record though you have absolutely no reason to be jealous Cloud," Ichigo reached up and ran a hand through Cloud's hair shifting the spikes. "Since we are being so honest, I need to tell you something" Cloud's face darkened at the worry in Ichigo's voice,

"Okay," Cloud said "You can tell me."

"I compared you to him, you know at the start. Man I compared everyone to that bastard. When I met him I fell hard and fast he was everything I wasn't; he was bright and confident and he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. He perused me relentlessly until I said yes. He never backed down, he was happy with who he was. It didn't bother him that he liked men. He even liked to flaunt it. That I admit sometimes made me uncomfortable, but for the most part it was exciting." He let out his breath on a sad sigh, "I didn't even mind that he was violent, I could forgive him for that as he always had a reason, but then again I suppose they all do." He rubbed his fingers lightly over Cloud's lips and heard him take in a shaky breath, "So when he broke my heart I tried to replace him, with a clone of him I suppose. However no one ever met the high standard I put on other men to compare to him, I don't know why I put him on such a pedestal since he wasn't ever worth it. Karin was right. The in you came with your lanky, blonde haired, blue eyes, freckled skinned wonderfulness and at first I tried to compare you to him. Then I realised that I couldn't. You smashed through all my illusions; as you are at least ten times the man that Grimmjow could ever hope to be. I didn't even realise it but I fell for you at first sight, I've loved you since that first stare you gave me. So don't worry Cloud I only want you." Cloud kissed Ichigo's lips lightly and even though it hurt Ichigo hungered for more.

"I'm happy you told me," Cloud said, "I'm even happier that I won." Ichigo grinned and Cloud's stomach flipped happily, "I love you so very much Ichigo," he said tenderly tending to Ichigo's broken lip. Ichigo blushed an adorable shade of pink and then said,

"I have something for you, I was meant to give it to you earlier, but I didn't have time." As he spoke he put his hand in to his pocket, "Happy Birthday!" he said smiling as he took Cloud's left hand in his own and slid a platinum band on to his finger. "This is my proof that I'm going to be with you forever." Ichigo kissed Cloud's ring finger and then entwined his fingers through it. For the first time Cloud realised that Ichigo was wearing an identical band on his ring finger and thinking back it had been there since his birthday the month before. Cloud held Ichigo's hand tightly and mirroring Ichigo's actions of a few minutes before he kissed Ichigo's ring softly, before kissing Ichigo again.

"Forever sounds nice," Cloud said as he lay down next to Ichigo enveloping the other man it warmth, "Forever sounds really nice." he repeated as his eyes fell closed.

"I know what you mean" Ichigo said nuzzling Cloud's throat as he fell asleep too.


End file.
